


Us

by Willowbrooke



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"James and Robbie had been an 'us' now for nearly six months and they had decided to celebrate the occasion with a romantic long-weekend away."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackie Thomas (Jackie_Thomas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Thomas/gifts).



> Written for Lewis_Roulette on LJ. My spin of Red 0 gave me the lovely and quirky ['Us' by Regina Spektor.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGNfE7r-Vdc.)
> 
> Tremendous thanks once again to wendymr for offering invaluable suggestions and comments on this story as well as providing excellent BR and Brit picking service. Thanks also to Jackie Thomas for providing the inspiration for this story and for graciously allowing me to 'borrow' and create a story around her icon.

James took a short sip of his beer before returning his focus to the tablet in his hand. As he set his bottle back down on the coffee table, he glanced over at Robbie, who was seated beside him on the sofa. Robbie was balancing James's laptop on his knees and James couldn't help but smile at the familiar expression Robbie's face wore whenever he was concentrating intently on something. 

He and Robbie had been an 'us' now for nearly six months and they had decided to celebrate the occasion with a romantic long-weekend away. 

These past few months together had been the happiest James had ever known, and he still found himself marvelling that they had finally, somehow, managed to reach this point after so many years. 

Perhaps it was not surprising that it had been the events surrounding the St. Gerard's murders and their subsequent 'If you go, I go' conversation that had finally moved things off centre for them. In the end, it had all happened rather suddenly and without any great fanfare, but James understood that timing was everything and until that moment, neither of them had been ready. 

They had continued to discuss Robbie's possible retirement and what James would do if they both decided to leave the force, but so far, no decisions had been made. So, James continued on as Robbie's sergeant for now, requiring them to keep their relationship private, which proved to be more difficult than James had imagined.

Striking the right balance between publicly maintaining their familiar lack of personal boundaries and yet not going too far one way or the other required constant vigilance. Of course, James had had some practice over the years keeping his feelings for Robbie hidden, but there was always the worry now that an overheard conversation or a look or a touch between them might be observed and interpreted. 

Getting off somewhere they weren't known would give them a chance to relax and let their guard down, at least for a few days. This would be their first time away together and James was very much looking forward to it.

Choosing an appropriate destination, however, was proving to be a challenge. They had ruled out, for one reason or another, several likely places and were currently researching others on their respective electronic devices.

He had just begun reading some information on Oban, Scotland, when he felt Robbie's hand on his arm. "James?" Robbie turned towards him with a hopeful look on his face. "What about Bruges?" 

James thought about that. The beautiful, historic canal city in Belgium was a place he had always wanted to visit. It was rich in history, religious and otherwise, and its combination of medieval architecture, winding canals, and cobbled streets made it an ideal and romantic choice. "Yes," he said, smiling happily, "it's perfect."

"Finally!" Robbie exclaimed as he shut the laptop and placed it on the coffee table. "Was beginning to think we might end up spending the weekend in Iffley."

"Oh, ye of little faith," James replied as he leaned over and kissed Robbie soundly.

As they moved apart, Robbie rolled his eyes. "Is that your idea of a play on words? What do they call it - something with a double meaning?"

"Double entendre. Well spotted. Though I 'confess' that it wasn't deliberate. And there is yet another unintentional religious reference."

"Bloody hell." The pained look on Robbie's face made James chuckle as Robbie continued. "Since we're on the subject of religion, you know I'm fine with a few cathedrals and holy pilgrimage sites and all, and I'm sure I'll even enjoy listening to you tell me all about them, but can we maybe limit them to one or two a day?" 

James grinned and nodded. "I think we can manage that. We certainly won't lack for interesting things to do. I'll do some research, of course, but I think there may even be an old brewery there that does tours and sampling."

It was Robbie's turn to grin. "Now that sounds like my idea of a religious experience."

 

****

 

They arrived in Bruges in the early afternoon, easily locating the car park that James had scouted out ahead of time. From there, it was a short five-minute walk to the guesthouse where James had booked them a canal-view room.

He had managed to keep the details of the place a secret, as he'd wanted it to be a surprise for Robbie. It was a quaint, centrally located, historic guesthouse that had received many five star reviews. He had splurged a bit on the room, but this was a special occasion and he had wanted their weekend to be romantic and memorable. 

On first sight, he was certainly not disappointed. It was a charming old stone building directly on the canal. Ivy partially covered the walls and a wisteria vine arched gracefully over the doorway. It positively oozed history and charm, and it couldn't have been more perfect. Robbie, it seemed, approved as well, if the gobsmacked look on his face, and the broad grin that followed, were any indication.

They were greeted most congenially, and in flawless English, by their host, who introduced himself as Nicolas Maes. "You've managed to hit the weather perfectly," he said as he led the way to their room. "You should have sunny skies and pleasant temperatures all weekend." 

He showed them a trick with the lock as he opened the door and stood aside for them to enter. James smiled his approval as they walked in. The room was beautifully appointed, comfortable, and exceedingly romantic. There was even a small balcony that overlooked the canal with a couple of chairs where they could enjoy a drink and some quiet time at the end of the day.

"There is a stack of literature in the desk drawer there if you need ideas of things to see and do." He made a quick inspection of the room and as he moved back towards the door, he handed the key ring with two keys on it over to James. "If you happen to arrive back in the evening after the front door is locked, this key will get you in. Please re-lock it behind you. And, please, do let me know if there is anything I can do to make your stay more enjoyable." 

Robbie and James murmured their thanks as Nicolas left them. When the door had closed behind him, they walked to the French doors to take in the incredible view. Robbie shook his head in apparent amazement. "Ah, James, this is..." 

James turned and put his arms around Robbie's waist, pulling him close. With a teasing smile, he offered a few options to complete Robbie's sentence. "Unbelievably perfect? Impossibly romantic? Or perhaps, 'This is...a room that will see a fair bit of steamy sex over the next few days?'"

Robbie laughed out loud at that. "All of the above, I reckon." Robbie brought his lips to James's then, and the intense kiss he delivered told James that his efforts to surprise Robbie had been very much appreciated. 

James found himself melting into the kiss that could easily have progressed to much more. But with great reluctance, he broke it and stepped back. "As tempting as it is to contemplate spending the rest of the afternoon putting on a show for these four walls, I suggest that we save that for later and take what's left of the day to explore some of this beautiful city that we came so far to see.

Robbie kissed him once more quickly. "I suppose we should get out and wander a bit." He paused, then added, "We'll call it an early night, though, yeah?"

James grinned at the hopeful note in Robbie's voice. "Of course. We certainly won't be needing that key to get in the front door." 

They had agreed that their first day would have no agendas, so they walked with no particular destination in mind. They wandered along the canals and navigated their way through the twisting streets. They eventually stumbled upon a bustling restaurant that had outdoor tables overlooking a canal. It seemed the perfect place to grab a bite to eat and a enjoy a couple of beers. 

From there, they found their way to Minnewater Park and took an early evening stroll around the breathtakingly beautiful lake there. "Minnewater translates to 'Lake of Love,'" James explained as they walked. "And there's a legend about the white swans here. Supposedly, in the late 1400s, a town administrator, whose name meant 'long neck,' was executed by the people of Bruges. As punishment for their act, Maximilian decreed that Bruges must keep swans on their lakes and canals for eternity."

As he talked, they arrived at the bridge over the lake, which provided a panoramic view of the city centre. They paused there briefly, each lost in his own thoughts. When they finally turned to walk again, James was surprised to feel Robbie's hand slip into his. 

Out of necessity, of course, but also due to a shared tendency towards privacy, there had never been any public displays of affection between them, so this was completely unexpected. And absolutely wonderful. James found himself smiling happily in Robbie's direction as he intertwined their fingers. 

Robbie's smile back was relaxed and equally joyful. "Can't do this in Oxford, can I? So I don't often get a chance to let the world know what a lucky sod I am to have you in me life." 

Robbie's words affected James deeply and it was all he could do to keep from backing Robbie against a wall and kissing him thoroughly right there in the middle of the street. But there were limits, even in a city where no one knew them. 

It seemed, from that point on, that they shared an urgent desire to get back to their room as quickly as possible. As the door finally clicked shut behind them, they found themselves in a race to discard clothing and make their way to the bed. 

 

****

 

They spent the next two days exploring some of the more famous sites of Bruges, as well as seeking out some of the lesser known places of interest. Each evening found them peacefully enjoying a glass of wine or a beer on their balcony before making their way to bed, much earlier than was necessary for sleep. 

Bruges offered much to see and do and Robbie was surprised at all they were able to pack into two days.

Climbing the 366 steps up the narrow, spiral staircase to the top of the Belfry tower had been an effort, but the breathtaking views to be had from the top had made it more than worthwhile. After that, they strolled through the Market Square and explored some interesting shops, where he bought some Bruges lace for Lyn and a bit of Belgian chocolate for Laura. 

He even condescended to take a canal boat tour as James had been particularly keen. The idea had seemed a bit touristy for his taste, but the canals offered a unique view of the city and James was in his element, soaking up every bit of information the guide provided. It gave Robbie pleasure to see James so relaxed and clearly enjoying himself, and so Robbie had enjoyed it too. 

He patiently accompanied James on a quick tour of the Beguinage, which, surprisingly, he'd found quite fascinating. He might not fully understand the religious motivation involved, but he wholeheartedly applauded the strength and courage of the women who had chosen to take their lives in a direction that challenged convention and led them to a more serene and peaceful life.

"Looks like feminism was alive and well in the 13th century, then," Robbie observed as they wandered through the courtyard there.

James laughed at that. "Well, I suppose you could view their determination to seek out an independent and self-sufficient lifestyle as an early form of feminism. These communities were certainly outside the control of men. But unlike nuns, the Beguines did not take vows and were free to leave and marry if they chose to do so."

"Well, I reckon we're free to leave too and I don't know about you, but I could do with a bite to eat and a pint about now."

James smiled and nodded. "I noticed a place on our way here that looked interesting."

Later on Saturday afternoon, they visited the Basilica of the Holy Blood. 

Robbie had always understood that James's faith was an integral part of who he was, and yet it was something that Robbie couldn't begin to comprehend. To Robbie, this was a beautiful building, and even he had to admit that the upper chapel was truly awe-inspiring, but that's as far as it went. 

For James, however, it was clearly much more. James had gone very quiet as they'd entered and there was no attempt made to explain any of the history to Robbie or to point out interesting features of the building. 

After making their way to the centre of the chapel, James had turned and placed a hand on Robbie's arm. "Would you mind if I walk around on my own for a bit?"

Robbie nodded his understanding. "Go on, then. Take your time." James gave Robbie a brief smile as he moved off and Robbie made his way to the back of the chapel where he stood and watched James quietly.

James had taken his time examining the artwork on the walls and the impressive stained glass before joining the crowd moving into the side chapel to view the famous relic that supposedly contained the blood of Christ. Afterwards, James had settled into a pew and spent several moments with his eyes closed and his head bowed.

When he finally rose and made his way towards Robbie, there was a look of peaceful contentment on his face and he smiled warmly as he reached Robbie's side. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Robbie nodded as they walked towards the massive staircase that led to the lower cathedral. Here, James seemed happy to have Robbie's company and when they finally stepped back out into the street, James's suddenly cheerful statement caught Robbie off guard.

"And now, Inspector Lewis, I believe it's time for _your_ religious experience."

It took Robbie a moment to grasp James's meaning, but when he did, he laughed heartily. "Well, lead on, MacDuff."

As they turned and walked in the direction of the De Halve Maan Brewery for their tour and sampling, James, it seemed, couldn't stop himself from pointing out the inaccuracy of Robbie's comment.

"That's not exactly what MacBeth says, you know. It's a common misquote of Shakespeare's line, but what he actually says is, 'Lay on, Macduff, and damn'd be him that first cries, 'Hold, enough!'"

"Well, why the bloody hell do people say 'lead on' then?"

"Absolutely no idea." Robbie chuckled and they walked the rest of the way in companionable silence.

 

****

 

There had been many unexpected and wonderful moments during the weekend, but for Robbie, the real surprise of the trip had come late on Sunday afternoon. They had just finished exploring the Church of Our Lady, which housed Michelangelo's 'Madonna and Child.' Robbie had found the sculpture incredibly beautiful and he'd been fascinated by the history lesson he'd received from James while gazing at it.

As they stepped back out into the sun, Robbie assumed that they would head back to the guesthouse before deciding where to have dinner. But James turned and placed his hand lightly on Robbie's arm. "There's one last thing I'd like to see before we call it a day, and it's right next door. Do you mind?"

Of course Robbie grumbled and protested half-heartedly, but James clearly saw through his ruse. The truth was, Robbie was enjoying every minute of seeing James so relaxed and happy. So, if there was one more thing that James wanted to see, then Robbie wanted to see it too.

"St. John's Hospital is a former pilgrims' hospital and it dates back to the 11th century," James explained as they made the short walk there. "It won't take long, but there's a statue in the courtyard there that I particularly want to see."

The hospital building, according to James, now housed a museum and it was certainly an impressive structure. As they entered the courtyard, Robbie spotted a group of young Japanese tourists crowded around a statue at the far end, laughing and talking excitedly as they studied it. Some of the them were blowing bubbles with their gum and they were all taking photos, while taking turns striking poses in front of the statue.

James and Robbie made their way towards the statue and were standing close by as the laughing group began to move away. When Robbie finally got his first glimpse of it, he sucked in a breath and reached out to place a hand on James's arm in surprise. The statue depicted two men in monk's robes, each with his head on the shoulder of the other, but it was the detail in the faces that riveted him. "James! They made a statue of us." 

"Yes." James nodded and smiled. At that moment, one of the young girls in the group stopped and looked up at them. Perhaps she'd understood what he'd said, but she was now speaking excitedly to the others in the group. Everyone turned to stare at them, before refocusing their gazes on the statue.

They erupted into fits of giggles, pointing first at James and Robbie, then at the statue. More photos were snapped and this time James and Robbie featured in several of them. Clearly, he was not the only one to see the resemblance. 

Much laughter and excited conversation in Japanese followed, but the noisy group eventually moved off, and James and Robbie had the statue to themselves. They spent several moments walking around it, studying it in silence. James took pictures from several angles.

Eventually, he spoke. "It's called 'Pax' and it depicts two monks, one older, and one younger, greeting each other with the Kiss of Peace. It was originally sculpted in plaster of Paris by Octave Rotsaert in 1927. As he lacked the funds to sculpt it in bronze, it was abandoned in his workroom for many years."

Robbie's attention was held as James continued. 

"After WWII, a doctor here at St. John's recalled seeing it in Rotsaert's studio and he thought that it might serve as an appropriate symbol of peace after the war. So, he and a group of philanthropists called the 'Friends of Bruges' arranged for it to be cast in bronze. It was erected here in the courtyard in 1947." 

Robbie nodded and asked, "But, how did you know they looked like us?"

James smiled. "The first time I saw a picture of this statue was years ago when I was still at the seminary - long before I knew you. There was only one face visible in that picture, and I was struck by the resemblance to me. 

"When we decided to come here I knew that I wanted to see the statue, so I did some more research. I managed to find a book in the Bodleian that had several photos, including, finally, one that focused on the face of the second monk. You can imagine my surprise." 

As they'd talked, a French couple had wandered into the courtyard and eventually made their way to the statue. It wasn't long before the woman noticed the resemblance. 

"Je n’en crois pas mes yeux!" she exclaimed as she stared at them. She rushed over and began speaking excitedly. 

Between James's passable French and her broken English, the two were able to carry on a brief conversation. James handed her his phone and turned back to Robbie.

"She wants to take our picture by the statue." 

James and Robbie stood with their arms around each other in front of the statue as the laughing woman took a couple of photos on James's phone and a couple on hers. She then motioned for them to mimic the pose of the statue. Both protested in embarrassment, but she was rather insistent, so they reluctantly gave in, much to her delight. 

After the last photos were taken, James retrieved his phone, offering a quick, 'Merci,' as the two of them made their escape. 

As they set off for the guesthouse, Robbie shook his head slowly and chuckled. "You had that planned, didn't you? That the statue would be the last stop of our holiday?"

James smiled and nodded. "The resemblance is uncanny, isn't it?"

"It is, yeah. Not sure how I feel about being immortalised as a monk, though." He paused for effect before adding, "Staying in and chanting for eternity would definitely get on me nerves."

James laughed. "Yes, I can see where it would."

They walked in silence for a while before Robbie spoke again. "Wonder if there are any other statues of us out there."

James looked intrigued. "It's an interesting thought. Perhaps we might be immortalised elsewhere as Roman warriors, or maybe Egyptian kings."

Robbie considered that. "Maybe. We'll probably never know. Still, I'm glad you found this one. Just wish we could have been something other than monks."

"Yes, well, it could have been worse. Instead of monk's robes, we could have been wearing fig leaves. Or for that matter, nothing at all."

Robbie thought about that for a moment. "Fair enough. I certainly don't fancy having the whole world judging my..." James turned a startled look on him.

Robbie knew he should stop there, but he couldn't resist. "And if it's fig leaves we're talkin' about...well, the artist would have had his work cut out sculpting one large enough to cover your..." 

James stopped dead in his tracks as he glared at Robbie, clearly gobsmacked and turning several shades of red. "I can't believe you just said that in the middle of a busy street."

Robbie rarely got the chance to wind James up like this and he was enjoying every minute of it. He feigned innocence as he said, "Well, it was you that brought it up. I was just...pointing out the facts."

There was now the hint of an amused smile on James's face and recognition of the game Robbie was playing. "Perhaps," James said, as they continued walking, "we should revisit this conversation when we get back to our room."

"Always knew you were a clever lad."

**Author's Note:**

> This statue is real and it _is_ displayed in the courtyard of St. John's in Bruges, however, any resemblance to James and Robbie is strictly in my imagination.
> 
> You can see an image of the statue [Here](http://www.waymarking.com/gallery/image.aspx?f=1&guid=c70b01fd-4d3e-48f2-ae06-2845a5a2caed)
> 
> First verse of 'Us' by Regina Spektor: 
> 
> _"They made a statue of us_  
>  _And put it on a mountain top_  
>  _Now tourists come and stare at us_  
>  _Blow bubbles with their gum_  
>  _Take photographs of fun, have fun"_


End file.
